


Useless Part 2: Useless

by Princess_April



Series: Useless [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Co-dependent, Confession, F/M, Free Use, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Masturbation, Name Calling, Narrative, Prostitution, Self-Destructive Behavior, Self-degradation, Tattoo, Watersports, Willing slave, audio script, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, gagging, stupid, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: It’s a few weeks after the first audio she (the speaker) made, and things have gone down-hill. Her daddy dumped her, but she has a plan to get him back.  She sneaks into the back of his car to make another audio, and she tells the story of what happened since the frat party.  It’s a dark story of a willing slave who craves humiliation and degradation… and gets it.  She’s made to use her mouth to pay for a new tattoo, and tries to use the rest of her holes to buy something else for her daddy too, but it doesn’t go well.  In the end, she gets urinated on, she’s called all kinds of awful names, and she gets spanked by her daddy while she bends over his car—and she cums—right before he dumps her. She hopes that by sharing the story of how stupid she was she might be able to leverage the online audio community to help get her daddy to take her back. It just might be her stupidest idea ever… WARNING: This is a DARK story of extreme behavior by a willing slave in a co-dependent relationship with her master.  It includes extreme psychological submission and name-calling.  It is NOT for the feint of heart.  She's an amazing girl, but it's a wild ride.
Series: Useless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062233
Kudos: 2





	Useless Part 2: Useless

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: Just as with the sequel, this girl is 100% for real. She doesn’t think about the consequences of her actions, or the morality of what she’s doing. She doesn’t think the same way normal people think in terms of past parental abuse or how she came to be what she is. She lives in the moment, and to her, submission and extreme depraved sexual behavior is the norm. Regular life doesn’t make any sense to her. In this respect, she’s a beautiful and brave girl in her own naïve and deliberately self-effacing way. Occasionally she WILL break into sounding like a normal person, but that isn’t the norm. It’s just enough to help you realize that she’s also a functioning adult—just enough to show that she’s not quite as unintelligent as she acts.]
> 
> [ACTING NOTE: This is written to be performed in a sort of matter-of-fact way of speaking. It should NOT be devoid of emotion (in fact, she gets very emotional during the watersports climax), but sort of deliberate in its delivery. The dialogue has a rhythm and a cadence that you’ll likely catch on to as you read it. My suggestion: don’t rush through it and let her subtly feel every line she says. How she talks is who she is…]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START------

[OPTIONAL SFX: Rustling sounds, messing with her phone trying to get it to record]

Oops sorry… 

[OPTIONAL SFX: bumps, sounds of her settling onto the backseat of a car]

Okay… there.

Hi guys. It’s… me again.

Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. It’s been kind of weird around here lately.

It’s okay, though. I mean… I hope it’ll be okay.

Actually… I’m kind of in trouble with my daddy right now.

And … I’m not sure what to do about it. So I thought I’d make an audio for you guys… and tell you what happened… cuz… daddy used to like it when I told all you guys about how stupid I am.

So, do you want to know where I am right now?

I’m actually in the back of daddy’s car…

But... he doesn’t know I’m here. I kinda snuck in.

Anyways… a few weeks ago? Daddy was kind of frustrated with me because I wasn’t a good enough fuck sleeve at that frat party he took me to. Do you remember?

He wrote on me and everything? He took me in there, and I let all those guys start fucking me.

But I told my daddy… there were just… too many of them. And I was really sore. So… not all of them got to fuck my rape-slit.

That made daddy mad…. Cuz he’d done all that work to get me ready?

So… he spanked me. He spanked me really hard.

He told me I was pretty… but… stupid… and useless

And he asked me, like… why should he keep me… If I couldn’t even be a decent fuck-hole for his friends at a party?

And… he was right. Daddy was right.

I was useless... and stupid. 

So I promised that I could be… better. 

And I begged him to let me stay.

And…. He said I could, but things would have to be different.

He said I would have to prove I was worth something… ANYthing, or he would just throw me away, like a piece of trash, just like my mom did.

So, the next day, he made me wear a tight dress, with a really short skirt. He had me wear a pair of fishnet thigh-highs. And he had me put on these… really uncomfortable heels he’d bought me from the discount rack at the thrift store. And he had me put my hair up in pigtails, and he put me in the car.

I tried to get him to fuck me. I told him that even though my pussy was still sore, I would squeeze him really hard, and be a really good fuck-sleeve for him. 

But… he wouldn’t do it. He just told me to shut up. He said… I was just a brainless little cunt… and it was high time I started acting like one. [shaky sigh]

And you know what? Daddy was right. 

I knew he was right because… my pussy was so wet… I could hardly stand it. [ shaky breath]

I wanted to fuck for my daddy… I told him I was sorry…. but… he just told me to shut up. 

So I did.

He drove me to the back side of a strip mall, where all the service entrances were. And he told me to get out of the car.

I was pretty nervous… but he led me through one of the doors, and into a room with a big chair. It was kinda dirty in there, and it smelled like …uhm… sweat? I guess? There were pictures of tattoos all over the wall, and daddy didn’t say anything. He just made me stand there.

Anyways, in a couple minutes, my feet were already starting to hurt. But this guy came through the door. He was… kinda old… and ugly. You know? He was short, and had tattoos all down his arms. I was taller than him in my heels. 

He looked at me… kinda like he was seeing something good to eat… you know? And he smirked a little, and then he unzipped his pants and started pulling out his cock.

And then I looked at daddy, but before I could say anything, he told me to shut up. He told me to… use my mouth and prove I was worth something.

So…. I got on my knees, and… I sucked the man’s cock.

It was kinda hard because he was so short. And… he grabbed my head and made me deep throat him.

But … I wanted to be a good hole for my daddy… so… I let him pretend my throat was a cunt. My knees hurt because the fishnets were digging into them… against the dirty floor. And he kept pulling my hair, and using my pigtails to fuck my mouth… and he choked me alot… but… then I made him cum. 

And I swallowed it, because… I didn’t want daddy to be mad at me.

Daddy asked the guy if my throat was good enough…. [relieved, embarrassed laugh] And he said yes. [giggle] I was so glad… I did a good job for my daddy.

So… daddy made me get up and sit in the chair, and … the guy gave me a tattoo. 

He put it on my thigh… right next to my… uhm… pussy? You know? Above my thigh-highs. It’s pretty much healed now… so I think daddy would like it if I took a picture and put it on my sub for you guys—so you can see what it says.

Anyways, daddy seemed happier when the guy was finished. You know… after he used my throat to pay for my new tattoo. I thought… maybe he was proud of me.

But uhm… he didn’t even say anything to me. He just shook the guy’s hand, and pulled me back out to the car. And then he drove me somewhere else.

This time it was a house… in kind of a bad neighborhood.

So he made me get out of the car, and my thigh was getting sore because of my new tattoo, but that guy? He said it was okay cuz it was covered in a little bandage. So daddy knocked on the door, and… another guy answered. This guy was bigger, and .. kinda fat, you know? 

When he saw me, he just kinda stared at me. And daddy laughed. He opened the door wider, and daddy pushed me inside. 

Then daddy told me we were here to buy something… and that it was expensive. 

I didn’t really get what he was talking about, but daddy didn’t seem to care. He just told the guy I was a stupid bitch, and… he told him he could take me into the other room, and I guess I was s’posed to pay him.

So… I went into this disgusting bedroom with this fat guy… and I let him fuck me.

I had to do it. I wanted to prove to my daddy… I was worth something.

So … I let him fuck me. He fucked my throat… and he fucked my pussy… and then.. he bent me over… and he fucked my ass too. And after that, he made me squat down in front him, and then he came on my face. And he kicked my hand away from my pussy before I could cum.

He actually didn’t seem very happy. He opened the door and called daddy in. 

He told daddy I was pretty… but… selfish.

He called me stupid, and he said I wasn’t very good.

That made daddy mad. I tried to say something, but daddy told me to shut up.

He told me I never have anything useful to say, so, I should just stick to using my mouth for cock.

And you know what?

He was right. I am stupid. And useless. And it’s better if I don’t actually say any of my stupid thoughts out loud. But… I can’t help it. I miss my daddy… 

Anyways, Daddy tried to argue with the guy, but I could tell… he agreed I wasn’t worth what he wanted to buy with me… so he kinda gave up.

I felt so bad…

But then the guy said… if daddy let him piss on my face, he could have it.

And… [breathing heavy—half whispered] You know what daddy said?

[quiet breaths—nervous… ashamed] He said yes…

[half-whispered—doesn’t want to admit it--take your time] So… I let this fat, ugly guy piss all over my face.

And daddy laughed at me.

He said I was stupid, and useless, and he called me a dumb toilet…

[sniff] And you know what?

[whispered through silent crying] Daddy was right.

[pause—shaky breaths]

Anyways, I still don’t know what it was I bought for him… but he got it.

After that, he made me use the hose outside to wash myself off because…. He said I stunk like piss…

And then?

Daddy spanked me. Right outside the guy's house—while I bent over daddy's car.

He spanked me really hard.

And he called me stupid. And a bitch. And a fuck hole... And a toilet.

And…

[quiet—totally humiliated --bathing in it--but not without shame] You know what?

I came.

I came so hard.

I deserved it. I deserved all of it.

I’m…. pretty… but … useless. Just like daddy says…

He told me I wasn’t good enough, and that he was going throw me away.

I begged him to let me stay.

But.. he said I couldn’t. So daddy kicked me out.

And…

[pause] 

[sniff] 

That’s what happened.

[deep breath] 

[It's obvious she's masturbating now. Breathing, hitched breaths... OPTIONAL SFX - wet sounds]

So here I am… in the back of daddy’s car. Touching my pussy… smearing it all over his seat so he can… smell me when he comes back. I’m making this recording… and hoping he’ll take me back.

[building to orgasm] I don’t care if he’s mad. I want him to spank me.

I want him to fuck me.

I want him to choke me.

I want him to call me a stupid, useless little whore… while he… pisses all over my face.

Oh god…

I’m gonna cum…

I’m gonna cum for my daddy…

[she cums… quietly, but intensely—she is completely lost in her own extreme submissive lust. She can’t think…. She has tears in her eyes, but… she is completely in the moment—she can’t help herself]

[breathing / recovering]

Oh god…

Okay…

[regaining a little of her composure] Well…

[deep breath] I guess that’s it. 

I guess I’ll post this now.

[pause]

Daddy? 

Are you listening? 

Please take me back daddy. 

Please…?

I stink again… 

Don’t you want to make me take a shower?

I won’t … talk. I promise I’ll shut up. 

I’ll be pretty… and stupid for you daddy.

I love my tattoo…. It’s so perfect. It could… even be my new name…

Please?

[breathing]

[sniff]

Hey… Guys? 

Could you help me? Could you like, upvote this post or whatever… so my daddy sees it?

[pause]

Anyways, I better go before he catches me…

This was probably really dumb…

Okay….

[OPTIONAL SFX – Rustling sounds as she gets ready to exit the car—car door opens, etc.] 

Bye…

—————END—————


End file.
